


rest forever here in our hearts

by captainhurricane



Category: Metal Gear, Metal Gear Solid
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the dogs of war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rest forever here in our hearts

**Author's Note:**

> idk what the fuck this is

_militaires sans frontieres_

-

Hawk comes to the MSF out of the need to be out of his country, from the place where he’s not appreciated, where his skills only label him as a terrorist (die, trash, you soldiers are only ever good for killing). Kazuhira Miller speaks like a radio commentator one second and a true army commander the next and hides behind sunglasses although perhaps- and this is what Hawk thinks only to himself, having always been a withdrawn man- he’s not hiding at all. Here Hawk has a purpose, in their own nation of soldiers, here Hawk can look up to their leader with admiration and know he’s appreciated. How could he not be when such a man like Big Boss is leading them, tall and proud, his steps heavy on the floors of their Mother Base. And Hawk loves him, loves this place- loves his fellow soldiers, knows their real names behind code names like Crocodile and Blue Whale and makes the mistake of doing so, of loving any of these people when the world goes ever darker around them

and if he admitted it to himself, he would know it had always been so. They build their own nuclear deterrence and oh, everyone knows the s tory. Of how the giant man-made robot sang and walked to its (her, but that’s only known to few) death in the ocean and how the military without borders grew ever bigger, tightening its tendrils around each of its member. Hawk would have died for his commanders, for the solemn Big Boss who speaks to them as a whole only once, calling this place their Outer Heaven, their nation and they look up to him with wide eyes, breathless and bright-eyed with this out-of-place love. Hawk would have died for Big Boss and Kazuhira Miller and all of their fellow soldiers and when the Mother Base drew its last creaking breaths, he did. Somewhere, a woman sings for the lost souls of those wrongly executed and another one dies, right in the fire of the sinking MSF. There goes peace, there goes the nation without borders, this Outer Heaven for those shunned by their own world. 

X

_diamond dogs_

”Boss-”

”B-Boss!”

Their voices grow hushed and strained, tinged with what could be excitement just as well as fear. Are they more animals than men by this point, driven only by the fierce anger that built this place? The blade sinks into flesh and rips clothing and some cheer, some gasp. Big Boss stands like the angel of death in the middle of the ring of black-clad men. He doesn’t make a move, doesn’t wince even as the knife he was stabbed with clatters to the ground. One hand raises- the red one, the one that looks like he had dipped his entire goddamn hand into a pool of blood- and the men go quiet except for the one quivering by the Boss’ feet. A trickle of blood runs down the cut on Big Boss’ chest and his only eye is dark, the dim, red light of the room giving his scars an eerie glow.  
”You will have to be ready to stab your comrades,” Big Boss speaks and some men nod, some cross their arms. Some have their lips drawn tight into a line. The soldier by his feet goes to his knees, swallowing. He goes by the name of Anteater and the knife is, drawn in the heat of a battle with another. The heaviness of Big Boss’ gaze is settled on him despite his words being directed to all of them.

”You will have to be ready to kill them.” None of them know of their highest command other than by their names- of Big Boss as he is, tall and imposing with a red metal hand, of Kazuhira Miller as he is, his missing leg replaced with a metallic one and always, always hiding his pale burning eyes behind his glasses and of Ocelot, more comfortable with electric rods and torture than normal human conversation- and that’s the way it should be. None of the three know of the real names of their soldiers, Anteater being a father of three that he will never see again, Black Mamba being a former elementary school teacher who always hid her darkest thoughts in knife-throwing as a hobby.

”Yes, Boss.”

”That’s right, Boss.” So they speak, so they whisper.

”You are dogs,” murmurs Big Boss yet all hear his words anyway, watch this tall man with his red hand straighten and look around the room.

”Dogs of this war that will be never-ending, being final only when you lay down your lives for it, only when you do what any dog of war should do. Fight this battle. Fight the world that wants to chain us,” he continues and spreads his arms and no one speaks, no one tears their gazes away. Some imagine Big Boss speaking to them like that in bed, to the rhythm of the creaking. Some imagine Big Boss speaking like that by their graves. A shiver runs through the crowd.

”You are only alive when you fight, after all,” Big Boss continues, the movement of his feet as he walks forward hypnotic. ”You thrive in the fire. Be ready to kill, be ready to stab your comrades if needed, if they ever turn on you.” The corner of Big Boss’ mouth twitches once, barely noticeably.

”But you won’t turn on each other. Not on me. Not on Miller or Ocelot. You won’t.”


End file.
